<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Journey by Accendere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833303">His Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere'>Accendere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piers and his Partner [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OC has an Ultra Beast, OC is from Ultra Space if it isn't obvious, Origin Story, Piers and OC are like the Ash travelling team, Piers gets some Legendary and Mythical Pokemon, Piers needs some love, Piers reminiscing his travels, Though I'm still deciding which one will he have</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers reminisces his past before he became Spikemuth's Gym Leader.</p><p>He remembered that time where he decided to travel to different regions to spread his songs as well as to win different leagues in an attempt to increase Spikemuth's recognition. And during that time, he met that strange guy whom he would travel with for a long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nezu | Piers &amp; Original Pokemon Trainer(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piers and his Partner [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At a young age, Piers decided to travel the world.</p><p>At first, he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave Marnie and Morpeko on their lonesome but their encouragement along with the other residents of Spikemuth assuring him that they will take care of his sister made him go through his decision.</p><p>Why did he want—no, <em>needed</em> to leave? He wants to raise awareness of Spikemuth's existence. He didn't like how Spikemuth is constantly being overlooked simply because it was a small town with no stadium even though it had a gym leader. He wanted to let people know that Spikemuth exists and that it can be as lively as the other big cities. He needed to participate in battles where he is likely to gain recognition. Plus, the people of Spikemuth liked his songs, so maybe he can also use it to help increase Spikemuth's popularity.</p><p>The reason why he didn't want to start in his own home region is because if there's one thing he'd constantly noticed over the years, it's that the people of Galar is too focused on Dynamaxing Pokemon and big Stadiums and all that.</p><p>That's why he wanted to go a region where things were more... straightforward. Instead of being in flashy battlefields where Pokemon grow as big as a Wailord.</p><p>That's why he decided to go to the Kanto region first. From what he researched about that region, there's no news of flashy stadiums and Dynamaxing and all that. So it seemed like a good place to start.</p><p>Hopefully, he wouldn't get any problems there.</p>
<hr/><p>Piers already encountered a problem the moment he set foot in Kanto.</p><p>When he and his Galarian Zigzagoon were wandering in Viridian Forest, they noticed several cries of agitation of Pokemon nearby. When the two got close, what they saw was a kid and a purple Pokémon that Piers has never seen before.</p><p>The kid had wavy, unkempt silver hair and eyes. He was wearing some sort of futuristic black and blue bodysuit while he was holding his helmet in his hands. His companion, on the other hand, was a Pokémon unknown to Piers. Considering that the young trainer came from the Galar region, where all kinds of Pokémon from different regions live in, Piers is already quite knowledgeable about different kinds of Pokémon even without the use of a Pokédex.</p><p>When he remembered that his Rotom Phone is in his possession, he was quick to pull it out from his bag and point it at the Pokémon but Al it said was...</p><p>
  <em>"No available data."</em>
</p><p>No data? That meant that this creature may be a Pokémon that is exclusively found in a specific region or a recently discovered Pokémon that have yet to be put into the official registry. But just what is—</p><p>Piers' thoughts were interrupted when a swarm of Beedrill had began to surround the mysterious pair. The boy seemed to be at a lost and began to try to calm them all the while panicking.</p><p>"W-Whoa, easy there! We're sorry! We didn't mean to disturb you guys!"</p><p>However, all attempts were in vain when the Beedrill began to charge at the panicking person. Piers was about to have Zigzagoon help them until the purple Pokémon suddenly got in front of its trainer and started firing its needles from its head onto the charging Beedrill, causing them to be poisoned. Piers concluded that it may be a Poison-type.</p><p>"Hey, you! Run while you still have the chance!" He found himself calling out, catching the attention of the other trainer and his Pokémon.</p><p>Thankfully, instead of questioning who he is thanks to understanding the gravity of the situation, the kid and his Pokémon followed him. Piers quickly had Zigzagoon use Sand Attack to blind the Beedrill just in case they still decided to go after them before running away.</p>
<hr/><p>They eventually found a clearing with no wild Pokémon nearby and rested there.</p><p>"You okay?" Piers asked.</p><p>"Of course, thanks to you!" The other kid replied cheerfully. Piers wondered how that kid is already this cheerful after getting attacked by a swarm of Beedrill, "Those creatures as well as yours were certainly fascinating! If I may ask, what are they called?"</p><p>Piers raised an eyebrow at the kid's term, "The ones that attacked you two are called Beedrill. They don't like people goin' near their home."</p><p>The other kid frowned at the explanation, "I see. We must've disturbed their nest when we crash landed here in this forest."</p><p>"Crash landed?" Piers asked. If that's the cases, this kid's getup make a little more sense seeing that it's some sort of protective gear, "From where?"</p><p>That question seemed to have made the kid remember something as he abruptly stood up, "How could I forget my manners? I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself to the ones that saved me!"</p><p>He cleared his throat.</p><p>"Greetings, native of this world. My name is Hector. I am a member of the Ultra Recon Squad from Ultra Megalopolis."</p><p>That meeting led to a journey that Piers will never forget.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so you guys know, I never played Sword&amp;Shield (I don't have the console nor the money). But when I did my search about the game, Piers immediately became my favorite character even though I don't know much of the story of Sword and Shield. XD</p><p>Also, I haven't watched or played Pokémon in a long while and my motivation for writing a Pokémon fanfiction just came to me only just recently so excuse me if I made any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>